


Salt in The Wound

by YoohyeonApple



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Drunkenness, Exes, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Post-Break Up, closure?, it sucks yes, love is pain, pain pain, they broke up deal with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoohyeonApple/pseuds/YoohyeonApple
Summary: Everything was perfect, until it was no more. Yoohyeon's wild heart was impossible to tame, and Yoobin had a hard time facing the harsh reality of it.





	Salt in The Wound

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact (or not): I wrote this a year ago and it had been in the trash until now for absolutely no reason.  
Anyway I hope you enjoy it :)

“Let’s go out tonight.” Bora said to Yoobin, who was packing up her bag on the floor. “We finished early enough to enjoy the Happy Hours.” 

Bora was already at the door, bouncing up from excitement. 

“Just us?” Yoobin asked closing her backpack. “Isn’t it sad?” The tone of her voice was monotone, yet Bora couldn’t care less and was waving her hand for Yoobin to hurry.

“Siyeon texted me, so she’ll join us.” 

“Not coming.” Yoobin stated when she was next to Bora. The oldest linked their arms leading them to the exit of the building. 

“It’s friday night, you don’t have a choice.” Yoobin opened and closed her mouth several times before resigning herself to her fate.

Together they went to Bora’s place to get ready to go out. Bora was dressed with a nice plaid dress, and her long wavy hair was falling all over her shoulders. Strapping her heels, she looked upon hearing her bathroom’s door open and close. “Seriously?” Bora scoffed when she realised what she was wearing.

“It’s comfortable.” Yoobin stated back sitting down on the couch throwing her backpack next to her. “It’s Happy Hour, no big deal.” Quickly she glanced at her own outfit, a simple blue big t-shirt that covered half of her thighs, with a short underneath. 

“I remember a girl putting more effort in dressing up last year.” Bora told her with an insisting glare. “As long as you come.” She stood up from her crouched position, then stepped in front of her length mirror, happily smiling to her own reflection. “Let’s go!” Her cheerful voice startled Yoobin who was immersed in her feet tapping against the coffee table.

The two girls left the older girl’s apartment, Yoobin taking her sweet time. It was not the fact of going out that bothered her, more like who they were going to join. Unfortunately for her they only had three metro stations to arrive at their destination. Once again lost in her mind while walking down a busy street, Yoobin almost fell down when Bora bumped into her shoulder.

“She’s there.” Bora said pointing at Siyeon sitting at a table on the terrasse. Their pace quickened with Bora leading her by the hand. “Hello!” 

“Hey!” Siyeon stood up to give Bora a hug and then did the same with Yoobin. Upon seeing her alone, Yoobin relaxed and sat down on one of the free chairs. 

Bora knowingly smiled to Yoobin a second later and tapped her shoulder in a friendly manner. Drinks were brought to their table and their night was starting. The summer was beginning, the weather was nice. The girls were enjoying each other’s company and catching up. 

Yoobin was barely into her second drink, while Bora was drowning them like it was water, closely followed by Siyeon. She loved to see their dynamics, they were both crazy in a good way. Anywhere with them was a sure way to have a good laugh. Playing with her glass, Yoobin watched Bora stand up and move her body to the rhythm of the music. Her friend smirked at her holding her glass so they could clink them. 

Finishing her drink, Yoobin wondered if she should follow their friends. Observing Bora, she thought it would be cool to loosen up, it had been a while. Thinking about what to get, she once again was startled by Bora’s booming voice. The drunker she was the louder her voice was too. 

“What the-?!” 

“Sorry, I’m late.” That voice. Yoobin recognised it. Holding tight on her glass, it took her a lot of restrain to not up and leave the bar. She could feel her getting closer and she hated how her body was reacting, enjoying being in the same space. “Hi, Yoobin!” Her tone was not as cheerful as when she bid hello to Bora and Siyeon, but more than what she expected. 

Unable to help herself, Yoobin checked her out. Her smile was big enough that her dimple was slightly showing. Her hair was longer, and darker with a blueish colour shining thanks to the sun. A simple dark blouse and jeans were what she was wearing. It suited her a lot for a casual night out. The whole outfit final touch was some converse and a dark bag hanging off her shoulders. She was such a looker. 

“Yoohyeon.” Yoobin said her name in acknowledgement, her eyes following her movement when she sat down between her and Siyeon, the only available seat. 

A second later, Yoobin stood up and walked inside to go get a drink. At the bar she changed her mind and ordered two strong drinks. Her night had taken a new turn and she knew she was going to need a lot more than a beer to handle it. 

Of course the possibility Yoohyeon was gonna join them was there, but Yoobin had hoped this time she would be halfway across the world living her life. 

“One night.” Yoobin muttered to herself waiting for her order. “And then she’ll be gone.”

“Do you really want me gone?” Immediately goosebumps appeared on her arms, not from being cold. Oh no. That was Yoohyeon’s enchanting voice effect. 

Yoobin didn’t even glance at her, her eyes were focused on the bartender making her drinks. Once he placed them, she grabbed one and drank it all in a shot. Immediately asking for another one. 

“I’ll have the same.” Yoohyeon told the bartender leaning against the counter. “That was hot.”

“Glad you enjoyed the view.” Yoobin ironically said. Then she took her drinks and bolted out a second before Yoohyeon. That was not a lot but any seconds away from her were a blessing. 

“I didn’t think she’d be here.” Bora whispered as lowly as she could when she sat back down next to her.

“I know.” Of course she knew that already. 

Bora might be pushy but never would she put her in a situation she’d really hate. All she wanted was to catch up with a friend and have her other friend finally go out. What a timing for them all to be reunited again.

For a whole hour, Yoobin got to hear all about Yoohyeon’s life. Half of her was fascinated by what she was living, and the other hated it with such an intensity. The struggle in her was the main reason for her drinking tonight. And it didn’t escape anyone’s eyes, but no one dared voicing it out. 

“When are you going back? I should come visit you.” Siyeon asked looking over her phone. “I have some time off soon. A break in L.A would be really nice.” 

“Hum.” Yoohyeon was fidgeting on her seat. “I don’t know yet.” Rapidly she glanced at Yoobin who was looking over the inside of the bar. “Let’s talk about it later.”

“Oh. Okay. Yeah, sure.” Siyeon replied, feeling an awkward silence coming up.

“Anyone want a drink?” Bora spoke up standing up. “Yes. Alright. Come with me.” Barely waiting for anyone’s answer she grabbed Siyeon’s hand tugging her to go inside. 

“Yoobin-“ Yoohyeon started after their friends’ abrupt exit. But her words were cut off by Yoobin leaving too. 

Her shoulders slumped as much as her back on the chair. Crossing her legs she thought over the past three months. Her life was magical, she couldn’t deny it. But so far away from home. From her family. Her friends. Yoobin. 

It pained her that Yoobin was clearly avoiding her, but that was to be expected. It took her a few weeks before opening her eyes to their situation. So, Yoohyeon clearly thought she deserved this behaviour towards her. 

“Where’s Yoobin?” Bora asked placing a tray full of drinks on the table. 

Yoohyeon shrugged waving her hand towards the bar. 

“Here’s yours.” Bora slid a pretty colourful drink to Yoohyeon. 

“I’m good.” Yoohyeon refused the drink pushing it back. 

“The drinker doesn’t drink. And the loner is on her way to be drunk off her ass.” Siyeon placed a hand on Bora’s arm because she could feel her annoyance rising up. “You two are no fun since you broke up.” She spit off before gulping down a shot. “Come dance with me.” 

Yoohyeon watched the girls leaving her alone. But she couldn’t care less. Her mood was morose. 

Their breakup.

From the moment she left three months ago until now, not once had she seen Yoobin. Her time here was always too short, and in all honesty she hadn't particularly wanted to see her. That was sad but the truth. 

It didn’t mean she ever stopped having some sort of feelings for her. 

Leaning her head back, Yoohyeon sighed raising her arm to check the time on her watch. It felt like forever since everyone left. Taking the drink Bora left, she made her way inside the bar. There was a lot of people. Her head turned left and right in the hope of finding one of the girls, but nothing. Keeping up her walk she stepped outside in the back, where tables were laid out and others were standing chilling or dancing. 

Passing by many people, Yoohyeon was getting annoyed for not seeing any of them. It was a wonder she didn’t spill her drink on anyone. Stopping at a corner, her hand brought the glass to her lips and she was glad she did so. When her eyes looked at the crowd, she finally spotted the golden hair she was looking for. In a rush she put her glass on a random table and hurried her pace not caring whoever she was bumping into.

“What are you doing?” Yoohyeon voiced out loudly to be sure to be heard. Her hand gripping Yoobin’s arm. 

“I’m dancing.” Yoobin replied shaking her arm out of her ex-girlfriend’s grasp and turned around, dancing to the beat.

Yoohyeon was stoic behind her, baffled by the girl that was in front of her. It was clear she was drunk, Yoobin had never been one to expose herself in such a manner. But she was old enough to know what to do with herself. Not glancing at her, Yoohyeon walked back all the way to their table.

“I looked for you everywhere!” Yoohyeon snapped when she saw Bora and Siyeon giggling. 

“Here we are!” Bora screamed out opening her arms out.

“You should go see Yoobin.” Yoohyeon grumbled taking a seat. “She’s freaking dancing.”

“Finally, she’s having fun.” Happily Bora placed her arm around Siyeon’s shoulders.

“Are you jealous?” Siyeon snickerly asked.

“Of what? I can dance whenever I want and I don’t need to be drunk to do so! That’s pathetic.” Yoohyeon spat out crossing her arms on her chest. “Can’t she act like an adult?” Yoohyeon carried on. “Drowning drinks after drinks as if it was water. It’s not the end of the world, to spend a night out with your ex among your friends. So childish.” 

“I really want to throw my drink in your face, but I guess that would be childish!” Yoobin’s cold voice surprised everyone at the table. Setting her glass down, she grabbed her bag, saying a quick goodbye to Bora and Siyeon before leaving.

“Can’t you give her a rest?” Bora couldn’t hold her tongue anymore in the heavy silence that followed Yoobin’s departure. “Haven’t you done enough?” Her voice was slowly rising, probably from her slightly drunk state. “You leave her out of the blue and then you come back and want her to welcome you back as if nothing happened. And you dare judge her attitude tonight! Who do you think you are?”

“Calm down, Bora.” Siyeon suddenly felt sobered up. 

“She’s out here strutting around as if she was the voice of reason.” Bora pointed at Yoohyeon who didn’t dare fire back at her. “Thanks for ruining tonight.”

Acting like her friend a few minutes ago, Bora stood up and left, hoping to catch up with Yoobin before she was in the metro.

“I guess we should go home too.” Siyeon spoke up after a minute of silence.

“You don’t want to yell at me too?” Yoohyeon questioned observing her friend picking up her stuff on the table.

“What for? Enough was said already.” She shrugged standing up and motioning at Yoohyeon to do the same. “Next time though, warm me when there’s unresolved shit hanging around. I really thought everything was spoken for since you left.”

“It’s no secret I ditched everyone on a whim.” Yoohyeon shrugged like it was no big deal. “And don’t you and Bora talk about everything?”

“Not about you and Yoobin, no.” She stated that while they were walking in the direction of the subway. “Wanna stay at my place? My roommate isn’t here.” 

“I don’t know...” Looking over at the stops on their subway line, Yoohyeon was contemplative. Tucking her hair behind her hair, she ruffled through her bag under the glossy eyes of Siyeon. “We can meet up tomorrow, is that cool with you?” She asked focused on her task.

“Uh, yeah, sure.” She was barely registering the rush in Yoohyeon when the doors opened and she stepped out onto the platform, waving goodbye. When they closed, Siyeon looked up and realised where they were. 

“Uncontrollable girl.” She shook her head, hoping Yoohyeon won’t make anything worse than it already was.

A few streets down, Yoohyeon was walking with determination through the neighborhood she used to live in. Once in front of the building, she stared at the names, hers was crossed over. Hesitating over the intercom button, she was startled by the front door opening. She thought it was the perfect timing, that way she wouldn’t have to ring up. Though the second she saw whoever was coming out, she almost regretted plan A. 

“Is this a fucking joke?” Bora’s irritated voice lingered in her ears. “What more do you want from Yoobin? You broke her fucking heart over and over again, and now you dare showing your face here. I don’t think so.” Bora shook her head in refusal.

“I don’t owe you anything, so you’re opinion is pointless.” Of course Yoohyeon knew Bora had every right to be that defensive over her best friend, but she didn’t come here to debate with her.

“Leave her alone.” Bora crossed her arms over her chest, and even with her small height she was sort of threatening. “I used to like you, but now I see who you really are.” 

“Here we go.” Yoohyeon rolled her eyes. Whatever was coming out of her mouth barely registered through her mind. They never were friends, they tolerated each other for Yoobin’s sake, but now all bets were off.

“Always flaunting your perfect life, your perfect couple. Everything was gold to you, until you got bored. Your life is a representation, a circus where people come in and out once you’ve drained them. Go back to Los Angeles or wherever the fuck you want and never contact us again, even Siyeon. Find new toys somewhere else.”

“If I did care about you, I’d say you’re just jealous. I had it all.” Yoohyeon stepped closer to Bora, clearly towering over her. “I had a good job. Nice friends.” She stopped tilting her head to the right, smirking. “But I also had Yoobin’s love. Wait, I still do. And you don’t.”

“You’re delusional and pathetic.” Bora didn’t waver or even stutter, her eyes glaring at her opponent. “It better be the last time you get to be this close to Yoobin.”

“Whatever.” She was done with this conversation. 

Pushing the door, Yoohyeon slid between it and Bora to enter the building. One last glance back and she could see the older girl’s tiny stiff shape slowly walking away. She was too protective over Yoobin that she had no barrier to herself, at least that was what Yoohyeon thought for the short second she actually cared.

Four floors later, Yoohyeon was ringing the bell of the apartment 401.

Yoobin opened her apartment’s door, not surprised to see Yoohyeon sheepishly standing there. “Welcome home.” She ironically told her, stepping away going back into the kitchen. “Do you want one?” Yoobin yelled out even though Yoohyeon followed her steps and was leaning against the door jamb. 

“Is that water?” Yoohyeon ask eyeing her taking a sip.

“Of course not.” Yoobin scoffed walking past her only to be stopped by Yoohyeon’s hand on her chest. “Alright, what do you want?” She asked annoyed.

“I’m sorry about earlier.”

Yoobin stared intensely into her soft chocolate eyes. “I don’t fucking care about your apology. So, if that’s all, the door is right fucking there.” Raising her right hand she pointed to the front door.

“I thought you’d have moved on. It’s been three months.” Yoohyeon let her hand fall against her lap. “I didn’t think seeing me would turn you into a drunkard.”

“Move on?” Yoobin leaned on the opposite side of the door jamb, playing with the liquid in her glass. “I fucking loved you! And one morning you were just fucking gone.”

“It wasn’t the best move, I admit it.” Yoohyeon bit her lip, her eyes lingering over the kitchen, still seeing some of her belongings in there. “But you knew it was gonna happen.”

“I’m not a medium. I can’t actually predict when my girlfriend will just pack her shit and take the first plane to the other side of the world. Now that you’re here, feel free to take what you left.” 

Her hand gripped tightly on her glass before swallowing its contents up and tossing it in the sink, never letting Yoohyeon out of her sight. Even in her, more than tipsy state, she couldn’t deny she was still the most beautiful woman she ever laid eyes on. And her blouse had more unbuttoned buttons than earlier at the bar, showing off her glowing skin, probably from the californian sun. 

“I didn’t leave because I stopped caring about you.” Yoohyeon spoke up after a minute. 

“It clearly didn’t stop you from fucking someone else.” From the shocked face on her ex, Yoobin guessed she didn’t expect her to know. “Siyeon is not as careful as she thinks she is.”

“It was-”

“I don’t care!” Yoobin abruptly interrupted her, an obvious result of the alcohol dose flowing in her veins. “You do what you want.” Though she was harsh towards Yoohyeon, her voice still had a slight tremor to it. “At least you had the decency to not actually cheat.”

For a second the two girls locked eyes, and Yoohyeon clearly saw Yoobin’s being clouded by some sadness. In a quick movement, the taller girl leaned forward, towering over Yoobin, one of her hands rose up to touch her cheek then tilted down to her lips. It started as a simple kiss, rapidly turning into a passionate one at Yoobin’s initiative. It was too hard to resist Yoohyeon’s soft lips. For months she hadn’t feel her so close, breathed her in. It was impossible not to give in.

“I love you.” Yoobin panted between two kisses. The words escaped her lips so naturally, her emotions flooding out of her. Yet, Yoohyeon didn’t seem to pay any attention to what she was saying. That was enough to bring back some senses to the smaller girl. “No.” 

Yoobin pushed off Yoohyeon. Staring at her feet as she was endlessly shaking her head, trying to understand what was happening. What the hell she was actually doing.

“You come here apologising and then you- you kiss me.” Raising her head, she gazed at her former girlfriend with a rising furor.

“You kissed me back.” Yoohyeon stated.

“Of course I did!” Her arms were flying around unable to control the conflict in herself. “But that’s no excuse for you!” Her finger pointed at the tall girl, whose chest was still heaving from their passionate kiss. “You take and you take, again and again. Only for me to be left off with nothing.”

“I’m sorry.” Barely a whisper Yoohyeon expressed a sincere feeling, incapable of facing Yoobin while saying it. “I know what I did was wrong. I know I’m giving you the hot and the cold. I- I don’t know.” She shrugged.

“That’s it?” Yoobin was stunned by the shitty explanation she had just been given. Instantly she launched herself at the girl she loved. “Why did you fucking come here? Why do you keep doing this to me? What did I fucking do to deserve this?” Yoobin was blatering so many questions, fully knowing Yoohyeon would never give her proper answers.

After letting Yoobin going off at her, Yoohyeon tightly grabbed both her hands ending off her ranting. “Stop.” None of the girls were moving, an unexpected silence filled the kitchen, letting them take it all in. “I really am sorry, but I’m not coming back.”

“I hate you.” Yoobin spat in her face.

“I know.”

“I fucking hate you.” She repeated with more disdain. Yoohyeon let their hands fall in between them, bringing them closer once again. “I loathe you, Yoohyeon.”

“I deserve it.” Yoohyeon breathe out, her chest practically touching Yoobin’s. 

“You owe me so much.” The smallest girl felt the hold on her hand get loose, but she didn’t want to stop those wonderful fingers from touching her. Her smell was invading her nose, a strand of her hair was grazing her cheek, her lips were slightly parted. 

Yoobin knew then, the closure she always dreamed of would never happen. But she could say goodbye to the wonderful woman she fell in love with, forgetting the hate that had settled in her for the past three months. Her body was accessible, easier than her mind. Therefore her decision made, Yoobin placed her lips against Yoohyeon’s, who received them with joy, her hands enrolling around her waist.

Their hands were all over each other’s body, until Yoohyeon’s hand slipped under Yoobin’s oversized t-shirt, moving up her legs to her hips before stopping everything. Silently she was asking her if she wanted more, because after that Yoohyeon wasn’t planning on stopping. A simple nod was the answer she needed.

“One night. And then I’ll be gone.” Yoohyeon said a moment later, her body above Yoobin, on what was their bed a few months ago. Yoobin barely registered her words, too focused on the position they were in, their bodies linked together.

Yoohyeon didn’t come here to have sex, but there was no reason to not give in to temptation. 

Hours later, Yoobin woke up, her head heavily pounding. She sat up on her bed, clenching the sheets on her naked body. Looking at her left, the sight of emptiness welcomed her, just as much as the ache in her heart. Flashes of the night before invaded her mind. Right this second she regretted letting her in when she was not herself, but then they got to make love one last time. Sliding a hand where Yoohyeon had been, she looked over her room. The wardrobe door was wide open.

In a swift move, Yoobin stood up holding tight on the sheets. Her eyes scanned the clothes, and she realised only hers were there, the few items Yoohyeon had left were gone. In the space of a minute, she paced all over the apartment and any traces of her ex-girlfriend were nowhere to be seen.

The ping of her phone brought her out of her daze. Picking up her phone from her bag, discarded on the living room’s floor the night before, her hands shuddered upon seeing who texted her.

“ _ I really want you to be happy. You’ll always have a place in my heart. _ ” from “ _ My Love _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> It hurts, uh?! I know :(


End file.
